


simple gestures of love

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everything is philinda and nothing hurts, gestures of love, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda and their patterns when they drift to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simple gestures of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** Using the prompt: "Sweet Nothings"

Phil likes to hold her at night, tight and close. His big strong arms wrapped around her waist. His head resting close to her shoulder. His embrace is warm and comforting. Some nights he is quiet. Melinda lets the sound of his breathing and heartbeat, his warm breath tickling her ear drift her off to sleep. Other nights Phil whispers in her ear. He tells her she’s beautiful and how much he loves her in soft poetic phrases. Words that in even the days she doubts herself often lift her spirits.

Melinda is different. Of the two she is quieter. She gazes at him as soon as Phil drifts to slumber. His face emotionless, he looks peaceful, a stark contrast during the day protecting his team and saving HYDRA. On nights she can’t sleep she runs her hands through his hair, thinner from time but still soft to the touch. Her hand moves to explore his body, she knows so well, admiring the small sounds Phil makes when she traces patterns on areas he loves, until finally slumber claims her.

These are simple gestures of love. But to Melinda and Phil, where simple is out of the ordinary….

It’s perfect.


End file.
